Outside the Garden
by OR7A
Summary: Babylon 5: The Legend of the Rangers - Episode 003: Martel blames himself after an incident on a world where the Hand once had a colony
1. Teaser

Babylon 5: The Legend of the Rangers Babylon 5, Babylon 5: The Legend of the Rangers, Crusade, and all associated characters, ships, actors, et al are owned by Babylonian Productions and Warner Brothers. None of the characters seen in any episode of the aforementioned series are owned by me. I make no profit from this piece and have done it purely for entertainment and my love of this franchise.  
-  
Babylon 5: The Legend of the Rangers Episode 003: "Outside the Garden"  
Production - 104 Written by... eminariiorta Visit: h t t p : w w w . angelfire . com / scifi2 / b5rangers0 /  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TEASER

FADE IN:

INT. LIANDRA - BRIDGE

The bridge is in a standard state of affairs. Kitaro is at the main console. Dulann is in the Captain's position. Hadann sits opposite Kitaro to Dulann's right. Several non-descript Rangers can be seen in the background working.

DULANN How have you found your quarters Hadann?

HADANN Very satisfactory thank you Dulann. I am pleased to be serving aboard this vessel.

KITARO You should just count yourself lucky the Ranger Council passed for over for Ranger training.

DULANN Yes, excisting Warrior Caste Minbari have been granted pardon from the extra training on occasion.

KITARO And with the Captain's backing...

HADANN (Smiling)  
They could not turn me away!  
(beat)  
It's just a shame my first task as a Ranger was to inform the Captain of Mister Bester's disappearance.

DULANN It's not your fault Hadann. He tricked his guards with a mind trick then escaped aboard one of our shuttles. By the time we'd ID'd the missing shuttle it had disappeared into hyperspace...

KITARO Where do you think he'll end up?

DULANN I am not certain of that. But what I am certain of is we'll see him again.

HADANN That's a thought I don't care to repeat. I have vague memories of what it was like to have him inside my mind...

KITARO It must have been worse for you right Dulann? Being a Telepath yourself?

DULANN I can remember every instant he was inside my mind. Every single second as if it were an eternity is burned into my memory. The parts of my mind he touched...

HADANN If we see him again. I'll be shooting first. I promise you.

After a few BEATS of silence as they reflect on what has happened between "The Shape of things to Come" and "Gauntlet",

KITARO So how do you think the Captain is doing?

DULANN The Captain is capable of handling himself.

HADANN And if not. He has Sarah with him.

EXT. OMEGA DRAGA 5

The world is heavily forested with Tropical Jungle. The CAMERA begins at normal just above waist level showing Martel leading Sarah, Tirk, Na'Feel and a Non-Descript Ranger. Martel is hacking at the undergrowth with a large blade as he makes his way towards the CAMERA.

SARAH Tell me again why we had to land the Liandra so far away from the IPX dig?

MARTEL Because (hacking)  
That's where the IPX charts recommended we land.

SARAH Surely the IPX guys didn't come all this way every time?

MARTEL True.  
(hacking)  
But the IPX guys used shuttles... much smaller than the Liandra (hacking)  
That could land nearer the dig.

TIRK Drazi do not like all this hot moisture.

MARTEL The Drazi Homeworld doesn't have any jungles?

TIRK It does not.

NA'FEEL I've been to the Drazi homeworld Captain. It's almost as barren as Narn.

MARTEL That I didn't know. (beat)  
Seems like I understand your people at lot better now Tirk.

Tirk looks mystified and Martel laughs as he turns back to face the way he's going. But as he does a small spherical hovering droids flies in from over the tree line at a rapid pace and flies low over the group. At this the entire group ducks to avoid it as it flies over.

NA'FEEL What the hell was that?

TIRK It came from the direction of the IPX dig...

The group starts rushing off in the direction they'd been meandering in.

EXT. OMEGA DRAGA 5 - IPX DIG SITE 1

We start of with a wide CAMERA SHOT of the site. It is at the end of the Jungle. The treeline ends and a redish rock begins. A few small mae-shifts but sturdy metal buildings with tents pitched from their walls are at the top of the CAMERA whilst a large hole with a lift apperatus hung over it is towards the bottom of the CAMERA shot. Smokes is coming up from the hole and the lift equipment looks broken. A body of an IPX worker can be seen near where Martel and the others are just coming into SHOT,  
We SEE Martel and the others arrive onto the scene as the CAMERA PANS down to greet them.

MARTEL What the...

Sarah rushes over to the IPX body and checks the man's body. She looks up after a moment and shakes her head, indicating the man is deceased. The corpse has a few small bullet like wounds in his upper torso.

NA'FEEL No need to ask the cause of the death.

TIRK But what could've caused this?

MARTEL Sarah, you're the weapons expert.

SARAH Well if I had to wager a guess I'd say that strange robotic thing that almost ran into us did this...

Suddenly there is a huge rumbling sound. The ground shakes and the characters fall about to a minor extent. The CAMERA cuts to a angle that allows our heroes to be seen with the hole and lift equipment as the backdrop. The rumbling stops for a second, just enough time for our heroes to look at each other in puzzle before a hovering droid identical to the one seen previously emerges from the hole and flies towards the group. They all duck and it flies over them, passing them without incident.

MARTEL One of those again... What the hell is going on here?

The rumbling then begins again and Sarah makes her way shakilly towards the hole. Suddenly a fleet of the droids break free of the hole's confints and head strait for Sarah. She is engulfed in their onslaught. The others duck intime to miss it but when the fleet of droids has disappeared into the jungle Martel and the others are left looking at the empty space where Sarah once stood...

MARTEL Sarah? SARAH?!!

We ZOOM on Martel's distress and hear him cry Sarah's name as we,

FADE OUT:

END OF TEASER

INTRO:

VARIOUS (V.O)  
We are the Rangers,  
We walk in the Dark places no one will enter,  
We do not break away from combat,  
We stand on the bridge and no one may pass,  
We do not retreat whatever the reason,  
We Live for the one,  
We Die for the one,

END OF INTRO: 


	2. Act One

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

EXT. OMEGA DRAGA 5 - IPX DIG SITE 1

The characters are in the same positions as before the Intro. Martel is now more forwrd towards the hole and is just finishing yelling,

MARTEL SARAH?!

He quickly turns and his eyes follow the droids as they disappear into the jungle.

MARTEL After them!

Martel rushes over towards the jungle.

NA'FEEL It's useless sir. We can't track them in the jungle.

MARTEL Sarah has just been taken by those things. We must save her.

TIRK Captain. Our best bet would be returning to the Liandra and using it's scanners.

Martel calms down a little.

MARTEL You're right Tirk. Let's -

Martel is cut off when the ground begins to rumble in a similar way as before.

NA'FEEL Oh crap.

The ground shakes and the characters fall about.

MARTEL Everyone run for shelter!

The group makes their way to the IPX buildings, the CAMERA is set on the fringe of the jungle so our characters can be seen moving as well as a second wave of droids being released from the hole in an identical fashion to before.

The CAMERA cuts to,

INT. IPX DIG SITE 1 - HQ - ENTRANCE

The CAMERA faces the blank blue door, which after a BEAT bursts open and Na'Feel, followed by Tirk and then Martel come running in. The Non-descript Ranger is shortly behind and leaps for the doorway but if swept up as the droids come past... we HEAR his screaming as the CAMERA swings round to face where Martel, Na'Feel and Tirk have landed. The room is quite small, it is a entrance room. A second door that leads into the rest of the building, in this room there is no furniture except a coat hanger which is devoid of coats.

MARTEL Now there's two of them taken by those things.

TIRK What are they?!

NA'FEEL I've never seen anything quite like them.

MARTEL They look like bigger and more deadly versions of the ISN Camera Drones.

NA'FEEL ISN is all the way out here?

MARTEL I doubt a possible ancient discovery of Hand relics would make ISN come all the way out here past Alliance borders.

NA'FEEL You're right. Only us Rangers are unlucky enough to have to come all the way out here.

TIRK Should we go down the large hole where these robotic things keep coming from?

NA'FEEL That isn't the smartest idea, even if it was possible.

MARTEL That's right the Elevator was broken by those damn drones.  
(beat)  
Let's take a closer look at the InterPlanetary Expeditions' records, whilst we're here. They might have made a log entry or have somesort of data about these things... or there may be survivors.

INT. IPX HQ - BRIEFING ROOM

There is one door and a set of stairs. The door is on the left hand side of the stairs that are in the far left corner away from the CAMERA. The room has a large white table in the center. An array of miscellaneous stools are placed around it in the space between the table and the row of low cabinets that runs along all the walls. The table and top of the cabinets are littered with papers, stationary items and a few computer terminals.

The CAMERA starts at the back of the room but as the only door begins to open it PANS over to see Martel, Na'Feel and Tirk enter.

MARTEL Right.  
(beat)  
Na'Feel you check upstairs. Tirk you search all these cabinets and I'll get start on these loose files.

Tirk and Na'Feel break away to accomplish their tasks. Na'Feel takes to the rather delapidated flight of stairs as Martel moves over to check the first pile of papers that lay nearest him on the table.

We cut to,

INT. IPX HQ - UPSTAIRS LANDING

The stairs lead to a long corridor on the right, with a series of three doors in close succession. The CAMERA starts at the end of this corridor and we SEE Na'Feel coming from the floor below and come up onto the landing. She pauses for a moment, contemplating her situation before opening the first door,

INT. IPX HQ - BEDROOM 1

It is a small bedroom with three single beds laid out. Each bed has a small bedside cabinet. The beds are unmade and things have been knocked over onto the floor as if the sleepers had gotten up in a rush.

Na'Feel comes only a little way into the room, and without letting go of the doorknob returns to the landing outside.

INT. IPX HQ - UPSTAIRS LANDING

CAMERA is say as before and Na'Feel heads through the second door.

INT. IPX HQ - BEDROOM 2

The room is identical to the last the same set can be used. To indicate it is different the beds are laid out in a different manor and different personal effects garnish the room, including a rather raunchy picture of a female Brakiri.  
After a quick look Na'Feel shakes her head at the poster before leaving and closer the door behind her,

INT. IPX HQ - BRIEFING ROOM

Tirk is bent inside a cabinet and Martel is running through a large pile of papers.

MARTEL Anything Tirk?

Tirk comes out of the cabinet, bringing with him a large green bottle of elegant design.

TIRK (Pausing the bottle to Martel)  
I believe it is Centauri Reun Wine.

Martel unscrews the lid and takes a sniff.

MARTEL (Recoiling from the bottle)  
Centauri drink this?

TIRK Well they also even Spoo sir.

MARTEL Good point.  
(beat)  
So have you found out anything else out about these IPX guys besides they were either Centauri or alcoholics.

TIRK Unfortunately no sir. The cabinets are mainly empty, apart from a few artifacts.

MARTEL Artifacts?

TIRK Yes sir.

Tirk reaches back into the cabinet and retrieves a small metal relic. It is a flat, but reasonably thich, piece of greyish metal that on the top side has a face carved into it. It isn't a normal face, it is the "Face of Mars" type of expressionless face seen in the film "Mission To Mars".

TIRK (Holding it out for Martel)  
Just this Captain.

MARTEL (Putting the bottle down and taking the Relic from Tirk)  
Hmmmm.

Martel examines the relic for a moment. Taking it for it's face value. PARDON THE PUN

MARTEL (CONT'D)(Placing it on the table)  
We'll take this back to the Liandra. Firell may be able to scan it. It may be made of the same metal as those robots. If it is it'll make them easier to track if we need to do a global scan from orbit.

TIRK Good idea sir.  
(beat)  
Have you been successful in finding anything?

MARTEL A few pages from the official IPX Chief's journal. Pretty dry stuff he puts in there. Afterall that's the stuff that gets passed into the Earth Alliance record books, he wouldn't put personal stuff in there.

TIRK Surely he'd mention something like those drones?

MARTEL Doubtful. If his people are being wiped out he wouldn't be spending his time making official reports. Though he may have continued making entries in something more personal.

TIRK I doubt they'd keep something like that down here.

MARTEL True. But I thought they might keep a manifest of the IPX personnel they have stationed here. From that we could've identified the body outside... and known how many IPX people we're talking about being missing.

INT. IPX HQ - UPSTAIRS LANDING

She takes a few steps down the corridor towards the CAMERA and slowly opens the third door.

INT. IPX HQ - BEDROOM 3

The room is similar, one bed is located along the wall behind the door and is not immediately visible to Na'Feel. The CAMERA follows Na'Feel from behind into the room. She enters slowly. The bed immediately infront of her is made perfectly.  
Na'Feel holds her hand to her nose.

NA'FEEL Urgh. What is that smell.

As Na'Feel comes further into the room she turns to face the bed behind the door. She gasps and stands motionless for a moment as the CAMERA swings around to show us what she's seen. It is a dead body. Blood is smered across the walls behind the bed and the bed clothes are covered in red.

NA'FEEL (Touching Comm)  
CAPTAIN! You'd better get up here right now.

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT ONE 


	3. Act Two

ACT TWO

FADE IN:

EXT. LIANDRA - OMEGA DRAGA 5 LANDING SITE

Establishing shot. The CAMERA is above the Liandra at an angle that just allows the ship to be fully seen nessled amongst the trees.

INT. LIANDRA - CARGO BAY #2: TRAINING ROOM

The Cargo Bay has been converted into a Training Room. Several Judo Mats are strude about the room. Gymnastic equipment designed in a Minbari way also take up a percentage of the room. Several non-descript Minbari and Human Rangers are working several pieces of the equipment. The CAMERA sits on the wall opposite the entrance doors. On the nearest judo mat, Hadann and Tafeek are sparing with Minbari Fighting Staffs.

HADANN (Attacking)  
You fight quite well.

Tafeek (Successfully blocking)  
It's part of every Ranger's training.

HADANN (Attacking again)  
I just did not expect a Political Officer and First Contact specialist to be (Defending)  
This good.

TAFEEK You'll find I am full of many suprises.

Hadann lunges his staff at Tafeek's legs. Tafeek's defense is timed too late and he is send falling to the floor backwards. Hadann stands triumphant over Tafeek and places the end of his staff in the face of Tafeek.

HADANN Good for a member of the Religious Caste at any rate.

TAFEEK And you fight with the fire of a warrior in your heart.

HADANN Thank you Tafeek. It is good too hear that. I feared I had lost my Warrior spirit whilst on that planet...

TAFEEK Fortunately I was not a part of that mission. I had been called away for important diplomatic matters on Minbar.

HADANN You didn't miss anything good Tafeek. I can assure you of that.

TAFEEK I have enjoyed sparring with you Hadann.

HADANN As have I Tafeek. I wish they would improve the facilities here though...

TAFEEK I have been aboard a Valen Class vessel currently in production, their practicing facilities are twice the size.

HADANN The size doesn't matter, as long as we've got the right equipment.

TAFEEK I will have a word with the Captain about that next time we put in for repairs.

Hadann and Tafeek head over to the exit of the Training Room. The CAMERA cuts to outside in the hall as the entrance doors open as Tafeek and Hadann approach,

INT. LIANDRA - CORRIDOR

HADANN Well I suppose I should be returning to the bridge. I did just tell Dulann I was going for a quick talk with Firell.

TAFEEK The Healer? Nothing seriously wrong I hope.

HADANN Far from it actually. I wanted to collect my certificate that authorizes me to actively partake in Ranger Missions. (beat)  
The Captain wanted it before he would allow me to accompany him on missions.

INT. LIANDRA - BRIDGE

Dulann is in the Captain's chair. Kitaro is nowhere to be seen and Malcolm is stood next to the main console. Malcolm and Dulann end their conversation upon Hadann's entrance.

DULANN (Standing)  
Hadann.

HADANN Apologies Dulann. Tafeek challenged me to a sparing match and I could not turn him down.

DULANN That is of little importance. There is something however,

We cut on the word "however" to,

INT. IPX HQ - BEDROOM 3

Na'Feel can be seen stood outside the room. Tirk and Martel are inside the bedroom. Tirk has thrown the bedclothes from the blood ridden bed to reveal the body of a Human female who has multiple large cuts along her arms and one to her throat.

TIRK What could do this?

MARTEL I don't imagine those drones could've done this.

NA'FEEL (Entering)  
No. This is the work of something sentient. And evil with it.  
(beat)  
And something Centauri.

MARTEL Centauri? How can you be sure. I didn't even think IPX employed any Centauri.

NA'FEEL I'm sure it's a Centauri Captain. Either that, or someone trained by their Intelligence Services.  
(beat)  
This a ritual killing. I have seen thousands of them on Narn. During the Centauri occupations if their Intelligence Agents thought you were harbouring members of the Resistance they would come into your home. Take the suspect for questioning and tortue and kill the rest of their family in this manor. The bodies however would not be usually left in this way. They would usually be taken outside the house and strung up. That is after the soldiers had raped any females.

TIRK Even my people have not done such things in centuries.

NA'FEEL That's the Centauri for you.

MARTEL Let's not start pointing fingers in any case at the moment. (beat)  
As you said the bodies weren't taken outside. If this is a ritual killing the person doing this would surely want to be thorough?

NA'FEEL Perhaps he or she was interupted during the killing.

TIRK Those drones could have provided adequate distraction.

MARTEL Ok. Things may add up to us now. But we should collect more evidence before making any assessments. And this still doesn't answer several other questions we've got at the moment,

We cut to,

INT. LIANDRA - BRIDGE

The Liandra's crew has gathered on the bridge.

The CAMERA is sat the back of the bridge looking forward.  
Martel is stood at the front, addressing the gathered Rangers. Dulann, Na'Feel, Hadann, Tafeek, Malcolm, Firell, Kitaro and Tirk are sitting around the main console and the rest of the room is filled almost to the brim with various Human and Minbari nondescript Rangers.

MARTEL (Counting as he says the numbers on his right hand)  
Number One. Where has the rest of the IPX team disappeared to? We found only two bodies on the site.  
(beat)  
Number Two. What the hell are those drones...

Martel lowers his head.

MARTEL Those drones that took Sarah.  
(beat)  
And where did they come from?  
And Number Three. What was the great discovery that IPX reported to Ranger HQ that warranted our assignment here.

DULANN I have reread the orders from Ranger Command and they definately do not specify what the IPX team had found.

MARTEL Our priority must be finding Sarah and Ranger Clarkson who also disappeared at the hands of those drones.

Martel delws into his pocket and retrieves the relic.

MARTEL (Holding it above him)  
I've had Firell analysis this. We are about to ascend to orbit in order to do a fully global scan. I believe this artifact may be made of the same metal. Now we know what is it will make it possible for us to locate those drones. And when we do that we'll be able to find our missing people.

EXT. LIANDRA

The Liandra fires up it's engines. The trees around it's landing site are blown back as the Liandra slowly lifts off. The ship heads upwards and we cut,

EXT. LIANDRA - OMEGA DRAGA 5 ORBIT

The Liandra comes up from the planet and takes a stationary stance in orbit with it's nose facing down towards the planet.

INT. LIANDRA - BRIDGE

The bridge has been cleared to essential personnel.

MARTEL Run the scans for metal objects matching this artifact.

KITARO It will take a moment Captain. I'll have to reconfigure the sensors only to sweep the surface of the planet. There is most likely natural deposits of this mineral underground... which could throw the sensors off if I don't recalibrate.

MARTEL Understood. Proceed when ready.

DULANN David.

MARTEL (Turning)  
Yes Dulann?

DULANN How can we even be sure that these robots are made out of the same metal as that artifact you've found?

MARTEL Ranger Command told us that the IPX team had stumbled upon what they believed to be remnants of a Hand Colony. The advanced nature of those robots seems to support that theory. Meaning this was once a Hand colony, and it is doubtful a civilization would have excisted hear afterwards and therefore this artifact is probably made by the Hand and most likely out of the same material.

DULANN That's a lot of "most likelys" David.

MARTEL (Picking up the Relic)  
I know, but it's something about this Artifact...

DULANN (Outstretching his hand)  
May I?

Martel hands Dulann the relic. For a moment nothing happens.

DULANN (CONT'D)  
Hmmm, well -

Dulann suddenly has somesort of mind attack. He holds his hand to his head and the CAMERA blurs to emphasize this attack happening.

MARTEL Dulann are you alright?

Dulann continues t hold his head and begins to yell in agony. After a few BEATS, with everyone on looking worriedly, Dulann falls to the ground and let's the relic slip out of his hand and hit the floor.

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT TWO 


	4. Act Three

ACT THREE

INT. LIANDRA - MEDBAY

Dulann is laid out on one of the biobeds. Firell is lent over him running some scans. Martel is looking on leaning against the doorway of the MedBay entrance.

FIRELL This ship seems to have it in for Dulann.

MARTEL Seems that way. This is the second time he's been seriously hurt and in MedBay in the space of a month and a half.

Martel walks into MedBay a little further just as Firell finishes her scans and turns to a computer panel in the wall.

MARTEL (CONT'D)  
So what's the diagnosis?

FIRELL Well as far as I can tell... something sparked a very powerful Telepathic surge into his brain.

MARTEL But he was only holding...

Martel's expression changes, it's one of sudden realization.

FIRELL Captain?

MARTEL The artifact... The one the IPX team found on the surface that we believe once too have belonged to the Hand. Dulann was holding this when he had this telepathic attack.

Martel reaches into his pocket and retrieves the relic.

FIRELL (Taking it from Martel)  
Seems harmless enough to us.  
(beat)  
But to a Telepath...

Martel's comlink then goes off,

MARTEL David here.

KITARO (Over Comm)  
Captain, I've recalibrated the scanners and am ready to make a planetary sweep.

MARTEL Go ahead Kit. I'll be there in a little while. David out.

Martel turns to Firell,

MARTEL Why didn't your original scans show anything up about the artifact that meant it could've caused this...?

FIRELL Our scanners are limited by our technology Captain. The Hand must have somesort of microscopic level of technology built directly into this metal that we cannot detect.

MARTEL The artifact is dangerous, it must be -

DULANN (Awakening and sitting bolt upright)  
They called it a Relic.

Martel and Firell are startled and look to Dulann.

FIRELL Dulann, you're awake -

MARTEL Who called it a Relic?

DULANN The IPX team. One of them... the one who found it. He was a Centauri, a Centauri that had miligdant telepathic abilities.

MARTEL The people that were murdered back at the IPX base...

DULANN He murdered them all David. Because his telepathic abilities were less than a Psi Corps P1 rating this relic drove him to kill others in his team.

MARTEL He killed them all? But where are the rest of the bodies...

DULANN No. Not all. Some escaped into the tunnel, where the relic had originally been found. But the others... they were taken by those machines.

MARTEL Taken? Taken where?  
(beat)  
Dulann, do you know where Sarah is?

DULANN I'm sorry David. (beat)  
I only know what the relic does. And the previous users of the relic.

MARTEL Users?

DULANN This relic. It is one of hundreds crafted by the Hand before they were banished to another realm. They're data storage devices, they encode the thoughts of another.

MARTEL Have you seen into the past Dulann? Seen the Hand?

DULANN No. I cannot control what I see. It allows me to see certain things.

Martel's comlink goes off again,

MARTEL Yes, what is it?

KITARO (Over Comm)  
Sorry to interupt Captain... but the scanners have found something.

MARTEL Sarah?

KITARO (Over Comm)  
I believe so sir.

MARTEL I'm on my way. David out.

Martel looks to Dulann,

DULANN Go David. I understand, Firell can take care of me. I will join you on the bridge when time allows.

Martel offers a brave smile then heads off out of the MedBay.

INT. LIANDRA - BRIDGE

Martel sweeps into the bridge from the entrance and comes in and sits in his chair.

MARTEL Well Kit?

Kitaro taps the controls at his console and the holographic display comes up with a 3D image of the planet they're orbiting. A dot is in orbit, indicating the Liandra with a serious of yellow lines running from the dot around the planet indicating the scanner's sweeplines. Then there is a red flashing dot on the surface of the planet.

KITARO There Captain.

MARTEL (Standing and leaning over)  
Sarah's here?

KITARO Well there's no way to be certain sir. But that's where the largest collection of that metal is. Back at the IPX Site... I believe all the drones from across the planet are collecting there.

MARTEL (Sitting back down)  
Why are these drones collecting there? When we saw them all heading away?

KITARO Possibly they were going to group somewhere else first? Before collected back at the dig site?

MARTEL Regardless, Kit take us in.

Kitaro begins to tap the controls,

EXT. LIANDRA - OMEGA DRAGA 5 ORBIT

The Liandra's engines fire up and head down towards the surface.

INT. LIANDRA - BRIDGE

MARTEL (CONT'D)  
Set us down about a quarter of a kilometer away. I'll lead a team, and we'll go the rest of foot.

NA'FEEL Is that wise sir? You saw what those drones could do.

MARTEL It's the only course of action. Besides now we're ready for them.

NA'FEEL I take it we'll be taking more than our usual Minbari Fighting Staffs?

MARTEL Correct Na'Feel. You're the Senior Weapons Officer left aboard. You have my permission to raid our Arsenal Storage Bay.

NA'FEEL (Standing)  
Understood Captain.

As Na'Feel heads towards the bridge exit we cut,

EXT. LIANDRA - OMEGA DRAGA 5 JUNGLE

It is now nightime.  
We have an establishing shot of the Liandra having landed amongst the trees in the jungle. The CAMERA then PANS around and downwards, a set of small hills can be seen in the distance just before the Liandra obsures the view and it's landing hatch opens.

Martel leads out Hadann, Malcolm and Na'Feel. They're all brandishing Minbari looking Plasma Rifles.

MARTEL Ok people. We've got a job to do.

The group heads off around the Liandra and just as Na'Feel disappears into the jungle we cut,

EXT. IPX DIG SITE 1

It is the same as before, but now the scene is dark. A blaze has engulfed the IPX HQ and as the group comes out of the trees the CAMERA follows their gaze as they halt and look to the fire.

MALCOLM What the...

NA'FEEL The machines did this?

MARTEL Machines wouldn't set things on fire. I figure them as somesort of defensive system... they must have a control center.

HADANN What if they were built by an ancient race Captain... a race with more advanced robotic technology than our own. What if -

MALCOLM (interupting) - What if these robots have A.I.?

MARTEL And what if they do? (beat)  
We can what if all day people. There's two Rangers, two of our crewmates that need rescuing and I intend to do that. Now if you aren't even concerened about them then I'll go in alone and drop you off back on the nearest Ranger Depot.

MALCOLM I didn't mean to -

NA'FEEL Of course we're ready to help Captain.

HADANN Please Captain. Do not take my questioning as a sign of disrespect or unwillingness.

Martel walks forward towards the great hole, the lift equipment is still as damaged as seen last.

MARTEL (Quietly)  
We've gotta rescue her.

HADANN Captain?

MARTEL (Turning Back)  
What? Oh... we've got to rescue THEM. That's all I was saying.  
(beat)  
First things first... Hadann?

Hadann drops his backpack to the floor.

HADANN Three ropes coming up.

Hadann looks through his bag and retrives three climbing ropes and a set of appropriate harnesses and pullies.

We then cut,

INT. IPX DIG SITE 1 DESCENT SHAFT

Martel, Na'Feel and Malcolm are all working their way down in a climbing fashion. As the last, Malcolm, shoots down past the CAMERA we cut to,

EXT. IPX DIG SITE 1

The CAMERA is close up on the hole,  
Hadann is working the ropes, making sure none of them fall etc.

HADANN (Peering down)  
You all alright?

The CAMERA PANS over his head and downwards down the shaft to indicate how far the three have actually climbed.

INT. IPX DIG SITE DESCENT SHAFT

MARTEL (Yelling)Fine Hadann. Just watch out for anymore of those machines up!

NA'FEEL We should reach the bottom in -

Na'Feel is slightly above Martel, and she stops talking when Martel hits the floor and disattaches from the ropes.

NA'FEEL (Opening Comlink)  
Ok. We're at the bottom.

INT. IPX DIG SITE 1 - TUNNEL A9

The CAMERA begins on a large sign that is hung from the dirt ceiling next to the side of the hollowed out tunnel by thin metal chains. It says "Tunnel A9". It's a dirty sign and has obviously been there for a while.

The CAMERA PANS outwards and towards the opposite wall. Sarah and Ranger Clarkson are laid on the ground. Nothing else can be seen.

The CAMERA then ZOOMS in on where Sarah is laying just as she begins to stir.  
Groaning she holds her head and scrunches her eyes in pain as she sits up. After she opens them again she sees Ranger Clarkson.

SARAH (Nudging Clarkson)  
Clarkson?

Clarkson suddenly begins to stir. And he sits up.

CLARKSON Urgh! My head.  
(beat)[Looks around  
Where are we?

Sarah looks first to her right and then to her left. The CAMERA follows her as she looks to show the tunnel continuing seemingly to eternity in both directions. Darkness is all she we can SEE in both directions. Sarah then looks up and we can SEE the small light set into the ceiling that is illuminating the area.

After this Sarah makes her way to her feet and brushes herself down for dust. She then offers a hand to Clarkson. Clarkson takes Sarah hand and does the same brush down.

SARAH Pick a direction.

CLARKSON Ma'am?

SARAH Well we seem to be in a tunnel Clarkson. We can either go right or left.

CLARKSON Ok.  
(beat)  
Left.

SARAH My left or your left?

CLARKSON Either.

Sarah looks a little frustrated at Clarkson then heads off to her right. The CAMERA stays put and watches Sarah and Clarkson heading off into the darkness as we,

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT THREE 


	5. Act Four

ACT FOUR

FADE IN:

INT. LIANDRA - MEDBAY

Dulann is sitting upright on the biobed, his legs are hung over the side. Firell is standing, tapping at a comp panel, she looks serious and concerned.

DULANN Have I not passed?

FIRELL You have.

DULANN Then why the expression?

FIRELL You may be fit for LIGHT duty, but your mind has had a violent stream of -

Dulann suddenly has a spazum. He holds his hand to his head as he lays back onto the biobed. Firell comes rushing over.

FIRELL (CONT'D)  
Dulann? Are you Alright?

As Firell says "Are you Alright?" we FADE TO,

The CAMERA moves to represent Dulann's eye sight. Everything has a slightly purple tint, to indicate that he is having somesort of vision. He is looking past Firell and out towards the Entrance where a human, wearing Ranger uniform, is stood. Half of his body is slightly hidden behind the entrance and he is stood looking directly at Dulann without saying a word.

The CAMERA changes away from being Dulann's eyes, though everything remains purple, Dulann sits up and rises from the biobed. Firell's figure fades away and the sound changes to a more muffled tone. Dulann's feet slowly lower to the foot and land with an echoed and muffled thud. He stands fully up just as the Ranger figure moves off and disappears around the entrance corner.

DULANN Wait...

Dulann walks slowly, hand outstretched towards where the figure had been stood. He reaches the entrance corner and turns to where the figure disappeared. The corridor outside is dark, poorly lite, and the Ranger figure is now at the end of the corridor his back turned to Dulann.

INT. LIANDRA - MEDBAY CORRIDOR

Dulann stumbles down the corridor towards the opposite facing Ranger figure. As Dulann draws closer he outstretches a hand.

DULANN Wha...

The figure turns. The CAMERA cuts inbetween the figure facing either way, so as if the figure turned instantly. The figure has wounds across his face, large cuts that are pouring red blood on his cheeks and a piece of metal is pretruded through his shoulder.

RANGER GHOST You are the seer.

DULANN I am the what...

RANGER GHOST The seer. You have the gift. That allows you to see into what is here, what was here and what will be here. You have seen us before.

DULANN Yes... you warned me about Minister Kafta...

RANGER GHOST You are the seer. You have been touched by the corruptors. The ones who breed darknesses amongst others. The ones banished from your realm.

DULANN I have seen through the eyes of the relic.

RANGER GHOST The relics are the key. We, the forgotten, the lost, found one.

DULANN You found a relic...

RANGER GHOST It doomed us.

We FADE TO BLACK and we HEAR,

FIRELL Dulann? DULANN?!

We FADE BACK TO,

INT. LIANDRA - MEDBAY

Dulann is laid out on the biobed. Firell is holding Dulann in her arms...

DULANN Firell?

Firell is startled when Dulann awakes and drops him back down to lay on the biobed.

FIRELL You are alive!

DULANN You sound suprised.

FIRELL (Sounding as if she's holding back a tear)  
All your lifesigns... they disappeared. I thought...

DULANN Firell.

FIRELL Dulann?

DULANN What is the reason for such an emotional response from you?

FIRELL I...

DULANN It was a response of a loved one...

FIRELL Dulann. I know we -

DULANN (Interupting) - Don't Firell. Our history... we promised not to bring this up when we were posted together.

FIRELL I know we did but -

Dulann swings his legs around and steps up from the biobed and heads to the door without looking back or saying a word.

DULANN (Turning back)  
Please Firell. We must keep our proffesionalism.

FIRELL I know Dulann. I know.

Dulann turns away again and heads out of the Medbay. After that we cut to,

INT. IPX DIG SITE 1 - TUNNEL A1

Martel, Malcolm and Na'Feel are making their way down the corridor brandishing their weapons. They pass the "Tunnel A1" sign hanging from the ceiling in silence. The CAMERA follows them, onlooking from the side. All is quiet apart from the crunching of the Ranger's boots. Suddenly there is a clang, metal banging against metal.  
The three tense up suddenly. Na'Feel swings around to look down the path they had just walked down.

MARTEL And that was...?

NA'FEEL (Turns back around)  
Came from that direction.

Na'Feel points down the way they had been walking.

MALCOLM Narns have better hearing than Humans?

NA'FEEL No. But as we just came from that way and we saw nothing logic dictates that whatever made that noise is in this direction.

MARTEL Fair enough. Come on let's move on.

INT. IPX DIG SITE 1 - TUNNEL A8

The tunnel is totally dark apart from a small flashlight that is being held by Sarah. Sarah and Clarkson are working their way down the corridor.

CLARKSON We any idea where we're going?

SARAH None I'm afraid. Knew we should've gone the other way.

CLARKSON Then why didn't -

SARAH (interupting) - Don't start Clarkson. Not the -

Suddenly there is a metal-on-metal clang. Sarah and Clarkson are immediately on edge.

SARAH What the hell was that.

Clarkson moves forward ahead of Sarah and stands directly in the light of her touch and tries to stare veinly into the dark.

CLARKSON Suppose we keep moving?

SARAH Correct.

INT. IPX DIG SITE 1 - TUNNEL A4

This tunnel is well lite. Na'Feel, Malcolm and Martel are running down the corridor.

MARTEL Sarah!

We FADE TO,

Sarah and Clarkson are running from the opposite direction.

SARAH David. We're over here!

INT. IPX DIG SITE 1 - TUNNEL A4

Martel, Malcolm and Na'Feel meet with Sarah and Clarkson at the bottom of a T-Junction. Sarah at the last moment stops running. Martel does likewise. The two just prevent themselves from flinging themselves into each other's arms.

MALCOLM Are you alright?

Martel looks away, feeling a little awkward. Sarah does the same, but pays attention to Malcolm.

SARAH We are. Thankfully...

NA'FEEL What happened. Those machines took you and...

SARAH I don't really recall. I remember being grabbed by the machines... and being flown high above the jungle. Then the next thing I remember is waking up here in these tunnels.

CLARKSON My memory is exactly the same.

MARTEL What I wanna know is -

SARAH - Where those machines have gone?

There is another metal clang. This one is the louder than the one before.

MARTEL You had to ask didn't you Sarah?

SARAH You were going to ask the same thing.

MARTEL (Turning down the tunnel off the T-Junction neither had arrived on and drawing his weapon)  
And if I had you would have said the same thing to me.

SARAH (Mirroring David' movements)  
Very true David.

The CAMERA switches to sit behind the Rangers and looks in the direction they are. The Tunnel leads to darkness... where the metal clanging came from. Another metal clang sounds again, then another and then another. Then they become constant.

Suddenly a robot comes flying out of the darkness. This is the first time we SEE a close-up of the robots. Think of a "Cylon" from the original Battlestar Galactica series. Make it a less shiny chrome, giving it a look that it has been down here in the dirt for quite some time and replace the hands on it's arms with weapons. Take away the legs and give it small anti-grav boosters attached to it's back and rear and a more convincing laser eye piece and you have one of these robots. This particular robot has a golden head, but generally the others do not.

The robot comes quickly forward, all of the Range raise their weapons but hold their fire. The robot comes to a halt a far distance away from the Rangers and remains motionless for a BEAT. After a few more BEATS it is joined by six more robots, three on each of it's sides.

SARAH Why are they just sitting there?

MARTEL I wouldn't exactly call it sitting, but why they're doing it is beyond me.

The golden robot suddenly begins edging slowly forward. It then blurts out something that resembles modem noise, only much faster and sounding more structured. It's volume is very loud and the Rangers clutch their eyes. After a few BEATS of the noise it ceases,

MARTEL Urgh... what the hell was that.. somekind of language?

MALCOLM I'm not sure. But it was too loud for me!

MARTEL Plus the translators can't decode it. It's probably to complex for it.

The robot then blurts out the exact same sound as before, obviously repeating what he'd just said. Again the Rangers cannot respond. The robot pulls back into formation and makes a different noise, this one quieter to the other robots.

Suddenly the formation of seven robots begin to move forward.

SARAH Err... can I suggest running?

MARTEL (Beginning to turn but without taking his eyes off the robots)  
Good idea.

NA'FEEL Can anyone remember which way is the exit it?

MALCOLM Nope. But let's run anyway!

The Rangers take off down the corridor where Clarkson and Sarah had come from. As they begin to run the CAMERA cuts to infront of them and keeps PANNING backwards to keep up with their running. Behind them we can SEE the robots fly around the corner and set in pursuit.

Martel taps his comlink, whilst still running.

MARTEL Martel to Hadann.

Martel waits a moment for a response, not is received.

MARTEL (CONT'D)  
Martel to Hadann. Hadann do you read me?

Again there is no response.

MARTEL (CONT'D)(Turning to Sarah)  
Looks like we're too far underground to get a message out.

SARAH Guess we're gonna have to get ourselves out of this mess.

We cut to,

INT. IPX DIG SITE -TUNNEL A9

The CAMERA begins on the blank wall with the sign displayed. After a few BEATS the Rangers come running past, following shortly by the robots. When the robots go past the CAMERA PANS left to follow and then MOVES forward to sit directly behind the Rangers as they continue to run.

SARAH We've gone the wrong way.

MARTEL Yeah, I guessed.

NA'FEEL We should have reached the exit about ten minutes ago.

MALCOLM Well we can't exactly turn around with those things behind us.

CLARKSON Do we even know where this tunnel leads?

MARTEL If neither of you two do I certainly don't.

INT. IPX DIG SITE - MAIN CAVE

The main cave is a large cut out room. The ceiling is high... and instead of being rock is metal.

The CAMERA is facing the entrance to the main cave as the Rangers ente

PART UNFINISHED

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT FOUR 


	6. Tag

TAG

INT. LIANDRA - BRIDGE

Martel is stood around the main console. Kitaro is in his place and Dulann is sat opposite. Firell is standing at the bridge entrance.  
Dulann looks over to Firell. She looks away ashamed and disappears from the bridge. With her gone Dulann turns back to the computer infront of him.

DULANN Liandra's engines powered up and ready to go.

MARTEL Good... let's get the hell -

KITARO (interupting) - Captain.

Martel turns to face Kitaro.

KITARO (CONT'D)  
Hate to ruin the party -

MARTEL (interupting) - Then don't.

Kitaro taps the controls infront of him and the holographic display changes from blank to display a picture of the planet below. A ship is coming up through the atmosphere.

Kitaro taps the controls again and the holographic display zooms on the ship as it breaks through the atmosphere and begins to head away.

KITARO It's made of the same material as the relic and those machines...

MARTEL Move the Liandra to intercept.

KITARO (Working the controls again)  
I'd advise against it Captain... they have more fire power than five Whitestars.

MARTEL Record that vessel's sihoulette.

Martel with a helpless expression on his face as his watches the ship disappear into a jump point. The CAMERA focuses on Martel's expression through the holographic display as the jump point closes as we,

FADE OUT:

END OF SHOW 


End file.
